


Plans for tonight

by SmileDesu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel)
Genre: Gen, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's jealous of Jessica for her date but not even Jessica can top what Wanda has planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans for tonight

"Man, I wish I had a date too." Carol moaned as she watched Jessica in her new dress, with her hair made and face painted.  
  
"Didn't you have one just the other day?" Jessica asked and poured herself a cup of juice before leaning on the kitchen counter. Carol shrugged, face twisted with mild disgust.  
  
"I'd rather clean Chewie's hairballs than repeat  _that_."  
  
"Another dud, huh."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The silence that followed was broken by the sounds of a rough sole clicking on the floor, and before long Wanda walked in, catching both other Avengers by surprise as she was dressed not only in civics, but noticeably more fancifully than they were used to.  
  
"How about  _you_ , Wanda?" Carol asked and leaned back, lips curling into a grin, one brow quirked. "What're  _your_  plans for the night?"  
  
A bit confused, the witch looked from one woman to the other before sticking her nose slightly in the air, a playful smile on her lips. "It just so happens I'm seeing  _twins_ "  
  
The bold statement made both Jessica and Carol blink. They exchanged looks before chuckling.  
  
"Tell Billy and Tommy I said hi~"  
  
"Will do, Carol. Good luck, Jessica!"  
  
"You too, Wanda."  
  
Carol waved after her friend before letting her head hang back, eyes set on the ceiling. It left her even more unprepared for what Jessica said next.  
  
"She looks  _way_  young to have teen sons, though."  
  
The bewildered, shocked look Carol gave her was Jessica's cue to leave for her date a bit early.  
  
  



End file.
